Dєנαятє Dє Aмαя
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Había perdido mucho tiempo,siete años, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual. Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura.  "fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke"  SASUSAKU SONGFIC
1. Song 1 : Alejate De Mi

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, Pero la historia es completamente mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenece son del álbum titulado igual que mi fic, Dejarte de Amar de CAMILA.

**Sumary:**** SASUSAKU. **Había perdido mucho tiempo, veo que siete años no habían pasado solo así, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual. Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura. _"fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke" _

SONGFIC.

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

…_**-… Dejarte de Amar…-… **___

**Song 1: Aléjate de Mi**

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta aldea putrefacta? –pregunto una pelirroja de lentes mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol hacía la tan famosa Aldea Escondida entre las hojas, o Konoha, para decirlo más simple.

-Tu solo muévete, Karin –hablo un peliblanco con reflejos violetas, Suigetsu, ambos, junto con Juugo, un fornido pelinaranja, habían sido arrastrados por el jefe de su equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, hasta la aldea de Konoha sin ninguna explicación.

-hmnp…-se limito a decir el pelinegro que lideraba el equipo. Y es que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, aparte de que nunca rendía cuentas de su vida a nada ni nadie. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente, y es que estaba a punto de tomar una fuerte decisión.

Hacía exactamente una semana, la Godaime de Konoha lo había localizado, y le había mandado una carta. Una carta de última oportunidad.

Konoha pasaba por sus mejores tiempos, hacía ya más de dos años que la guerra había terminado, llevándose consigo todos los problemas entre las aldeas, sí, después de esa gran unión que tuvieron todos los Shinobis, para juntos pelear contra el enorme ejercito de muertos de Madara Uchiha, muchos terminaron haciendo fuertes lazos con los que en ese entonces pelearon mano a mano.

La vida había cambiado mucho, sí, aun había pequeñas bandas de malandrines que rondaban los bosques y aldeas, pero el amanecer de akatsuki había llegado a su fin.

-Sasuke, ¿para qué quieres que vengamos a esta aldea?, si tu mismo has dicho que no hay nada interesante aquí –hablo aburrido Suigetsu, provocando que el pelinegro parara su marcha, y volteara a ver, por primera vez durante todo el viaje a su equipo.

-Son libres de hacer lo que quieran –hablo el pelinegro con voz ronca, dejando en un claro transe a todo su equipo, que esperaban cualquier cosa, un regaño, unos gritos, incluso un chidori por donde las les doliera, pero nunca, jamás, lo que acaban de escuchar de la boca de su jefe.

-¿Q-que? – hablo Karin, la primera en salir del Shock en el que estaba.

-Yo iré a Konoha, me han ofrecido regresar, y creo que por ahora es lo mejor, aun tengo un objetivo que cumplir –hablo de nuevo el pelinegro, teniendo en su mente el último de sus objetivos.

Y sabía que ese objetivo solo se podría cumplir en Konoha, se lo debía –de una u otra forma- a Itachi, su hermano, el hermano que murió frente a él, a menos de un metro.

-¿entonces es aquí donde termina todo? –pregunto Suigetsu, con una sonrisa característica en él, mostrando todos sus puntiagudos dientes.

-No es el final, solo el principio –hablo Juugo, que tenía un ave en su hombro y lo veía como si fuera lo más interesante – en este momento empiezan nuestras vidas, un ciclo finaliza, pero otro comienza –termino el pelinaranja, su equipo se le quedo viendo triste, pero a la vez feliz.

-P-pero… -trato de hablar Karin, a ella era la que más le había afectado la noticia –tu lo dijiste, somos libres, libres de dejarte, o libre de seguirte, Sasuke-kun –hablo con los ojos cristalinos, y los puños apretados la chica del equipo.

-hmnp… esa es su decisión – finalizo el Uchiha siguiendo su camino.

Pasaron 10 segundos, mientras los antiguos miembros que formaban el equipo de Taka decidían que hacer con su futuro, era cierto que no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, no tenían aldea, pero aun no sabían si seguir a su jefe era lo más indicado, al a mejor ellos no eran bien recibidos.

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-… **______**…-… Dejarte de Amar…-… **______**…-… Dejarte de Amar **_◄

Después de 7 horas más de puro saltar y saltar entre los densos arboles de los bosques cercados a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el ultimo Uchiha había llegado a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, y por propia decisión, llegaba acompañado de todos los miembros que después de la muerte de Orochimaru recluto, que formaron Hebi, y posteriormente Taka.

Se había encargado de mandar un pergamino a la Hokage con una de sus invocaciones, informando su llegada, así que no dudaba mucho que ya estuviera esperándolo en las puertas de la aldea, cuando bajo del último árbol suspiro profundo, por fin podría cumplir su ultimo propósito, y eso le alegraba –en parte-.

Ya lo había meditado mucho en la última semana, recordaba, que cuando aún vivía en esa villa, tenía un gran número de admiradoras, algunas de grandes clanes, fuertes e inteligentes.

Él, como el ultimo Uchiha, tenía el deber de reconstruir a su honorable familia, pero no tenía que ser nada más, tenía que ser una chica con linaje, no cualquiera podría tener el honor de mezclarse con el clan de ojos rojos y poderse llamar así misma como la Señora Uchiha.

Había algo que lo había hecho aceptar la idea de volver a Konoha, y es que hace más de un mes, había tenido un extraño sueño, y baya que extraño.

En su sueño, se veía a el mismo, vestido con ropas como las que usaba su padre, iba de la mano de un niño 8 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello como él, pero no era idéntico, su piel en lugar de ser blanca, era como cremosa, y sus ojos eran verdes, algo realmente raro, pero de alguna forma, le gustaba recordar esa imagen, pero esa solo era la mitad, en la otra parte, había una chica de buen cuerpo, con una bebe de cabellos negros y ojos negros con piel igual a la del otro niño, no se veía la cara de la chica, ni su pelo, y justo cuando iba a aparecer la cara de aquella chica, el despertaba.

Cuando despertaba, sabía que conocía a esos ojos, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la persona que creía, por un lado era ilógico, pero por otro, la imagen que veía, le gustaba.

Y desde ese día, diario soñaba lo mismo, pero en diferentes lugares, la misma chica, con los dos mismos niños, más nunca se veía la cara de la chica, ni de espaldas, ni su cabello, ni nada.

Así fuera en el parque, en la cocina, o en la sala.

Pero había algo curioso, siempre, en todos, había flores de cerezo.

-Nombres -hablo el guardia de la puerta, era un chunnin de no más de 17 años que llevaba el protector de Konoha.

-Uchiha Sasuke –le contesto el Uchiha secamente, a lo que el guardia leyó el block que tenía en mano, buscando el nombre del susodicho.

-Uchiha Sasuke –le encontró, y fue hasta en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la persona que tenía en puro frente.

Un chico, no, ya no era un chico, era un hombre, que ahora vestía unos traje negro, y encima una capa del mismo color y unas pequeñas franjas rojas en las orillas.

-Uchiha-san, le estaban esperando –hablo respetuosamente otro ninja, este se veía ya más mayor –por favor pase, Hokage-sama lo espera en la torre.

-hmnp…

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-… **______**…-… SASUKE POV´S…-… **______**…-… Dejarte de Amar **_◄

Después de la entrada, llegaron tres ANBUs, que nos escoltaron hasta la torre de la Hokage, habíamos decidido ir brincando tejados, pero aunque fuéramos rápido, podría reconocer varios lugares de la aldea, no había cambiado mucho, algunos locales nuevos, cambios de color, nada muy significativo, incluso, pude ver la banca donde deje a la última persona con la que hable antes de irme de esta aldea.

Ahora tenía 20 años, y había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel niño, aunque desde la muerte de mis padres, nunca más fui niño, pero aun era humano.

Tengo recuerdos borrosos, imágenes no nítidas de mi pasado, entrenamientos de gennis, Zabuza, Haku, el bosque de la muerte, Gaara, y algunos de los más claros, Naruto, Kakashi, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Sakura.

Naruto, el usuratonkashi, ese bakka imperativo y parlanchín. Kakashi, mi ex pervertido sensei. Y por último, la molestia débil y rosada "kunoishi"

No tenía mucha información para recordarlos.

-Uchiha, ya te estabas tardando –en cuento abrí la puerta, ya estaba la enfadosa de Tsunade Senju molestándome.

-¡Teme! –grito Naruto, el rubio de mi ex compañero, seguía igual de bakka.

-hmnp… dobe

-Hola –saludo Kakasho levantando la mano.

-Kakashi…

-Te estabas tardando, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido y tenía que ir por ti de los cabellos y…

-Naruto… -interrumpió la Hokage.

-Pero no, después me dije, ese teme tiene palabra…

-Naruto…

-Pero cuando se te hizo tarde, dije, ahora si ese cobarde ya se arrepintió.

-NARUTO –grito la quinta, que ya había perdido toda la paciencia, y yo también, estaba a punto de romperle los pu*** dientes.

-Pero…

-Bien Uchiha, como prometí, no habrá trabas, [_inconvenientes_] –continuo sin hacerle caso a el dobe – sabes a todo lo que tienes derecho, y cuáles son las reglas, eso va también para tus invitados, es todo. Ahora fuera, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Vamos Sasuke, hoy es día dos por uno de Ramen –me jalo Naruto hacia afuera hasta el dichoso puesto de comida preferido de ese bakka, fuimos seguidos de cerca por Karin, Suigetsu, Juggo y Kakashi.

¿_Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Por qué no había venido? -_ Me pregunte, volteando para todos lados, y es que se me hacia raro no verla. Naruto seguía hablando sin parar de muchas cosas sin sentidos, las nuevas parejas de la aldea, y cosas así, pero ninguna me importaba.

Yo buscaba a la molesta pelirrosa que había tenido por compañera hace más de siete años.

-…Entonces el vago de Shikamaru se levanto de ver las nubes, y desidio salir con la mujer más problemática del mucho Shinobi, como le dice él, la hermana del Kazakage… -seguía hablando. Ya habíamos llegado al puesto, y Naruto había pedido para todos, pero aun así no se callaba, aun con comida en la boca. –y así como lo escuchas, el chico perro, Kiba, sale con Ino, ahora ella es doctora, y Kiba un Jounnin… -bla.. bla.. bla… nada realmente importante. –pero la que más sorprendió a todos, fue Sakura –ahora sí me importaba, volteé a verlo, invitándolo a que siguiera, ya que por primera vez en toda la tarde –ella…

-¡Naruto! –escuche a alguien detrás del rubio, no había sentido llegar a nadie- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables de mi vida amorosa? Así empiezan los chismes –dijo esa persona dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, volví a verla, a observarla por primera vez en mi vida, si, porque ver no es lo mismo que observar, era la primera vez que podía ver quien era Haruno Sakura.

Y es que la chica que tenía en frente, no era para nada igual a aquella niña que había dejado recostada en una banca por la noche y sin piedad.

Ya no usaba ese flojo vestido rojo, ahora usaba una falta negra, bastante corta, en compañía de una blusa manga de 3/4 roja tipo china.

Ahora era más alta, casi podría jurar que me llegaba como a la nariz, su cabello era largo y algo ondulado, del mismo color rosa chicle que recordaba, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron sus ojos verdes, y su cremosa piel, tal como la de…

-Sakura, date prisa, se nos hace tarde –hablo una voz masculina entrando al puesto de ramen.

-eiii… ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros, Gaara? –hablo Naruto.

-lo siento Naruto, Gaara y yo iremos a visitar a Hyuuga-sama –hablo Sakura, ahora su voz era más dulce.

-ni que lo digas, cuando sea Hokage tengo que ocuparme de todos esos asuntos – lloriqueo el rubio.

-Bueno, fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke. Nos vemos Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. –hablo la pelirosa, y así como llego, se fue.

-wow… ¿Quién era esa hermosa chica? –pregunto Suigetsu.

-¿Ella? Es Sakura, mi hermanita. –hablo Naruto como niño pequeño.

-¿enserio es tu hermana? –preguntaron Karin y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo. Idiotas.

-no de sangre, pero la quiero como si lo fuera. También íbamos juntos en la academia, y cuando fuimos gennin nos pusieron juntos, junto al teme.

-hmnp.. dobe…

-ohh… te la tenias bien aguardadita, Sasuke –se burlo Suigetsu, solo me limite a verlo con mi sharingan activado y con cara de "sigues hablando y te meto un Chidori por el cul*"

-Sakura-chan es muy popular entre los chicos –hablo, según recordaba, la hija del viejo del puesto.

-entonces ella será mi esposa – dijo decidido Suigetsu,

-pues muchos dicen que ella es novia de Gaara-sama –contesto de nuevo la hija del viejo.

-¿ese pelirrojo? Pues entonces no será muy difícil, después de todo yo soy Suigetsu, aprendis del mejor de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-Entonces el es nada más Gaara No Sabaku, hijo del cuarto Kazakage, y actual Kazakage de la aldea oculta entre la Arena. –hablo riendo la chica.

-wow… Gaara-Sama te dejo demasiado abajo, piraña, esa pelos de chicle tiene suerte. –esta vez fue Karin la que hablo, aunque ahora mismo no tomaba mucha atención a la conversación.

-Yo no lo llamaría suerte –intervino Kakashi por primera vez –después de todo, Sakura-chan es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea.

-no, ella no es de las mejores, kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan **es **la mejor kunoichi de esta aldea, y de muchas más. –hablo Naruto.

-¿pero entonces realmente son pareja? –pregunto Juugo, haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran por escucharlo hablar, si así era Juugo, de una u otra forma, siempre tenía lo indicado que preguntar.

-pues ella nunca ha dicho que si –hablo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-pero tampoco que no –esta vez fue Kakashi.

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-… **______**…-… Dejarte de Amar…-… **______**…-… Dejarte de Amar **_◄

…

Había perdido mucho tiempo, veo que siete años no habían pasado solo así, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual.

Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura.

La última vez que la vi, rogaba porque volviera a aquí, a Konoha, y ahora, tan solo había dicho _"fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke" _

Y no es que me molestara, ¿no es eso lo que siempre había querido? Después de todo, Haruno Sakura no deja de ser Haruno Sakura. Sí, ahora había crecido, y era toda una mujer, hermosa, pero algo en mí, quería que cuando volviera, ella y el dobe estuvieran esperándome en la puerta, que ella, dijera "_Sasuke-kun, que bueno que has vuelto"_ y se me tirara en sima, tal como hace siete años.

Salí del puesto de ramen, y me dirigí a un parque, estaba solo, no di tardaba en empezar a llover, me senté en una banca, y me quede viendo el piso entre mis piernas, como si fuera lo más importante.

¿A que vine exactamente a Konoha?

Ahora mejor que nunca, sabía que esa hermosa chica de mis sueños, era la que un día llame molesta, y sí, aun seguía siendo una molestia, al menos para mí.

Pero también sabía que aunque ahora, para mí, ella parecía ser la indicada, yo no era el indicado para él en estos momentos.

¿Quién lo diría?

Pronto comenzó a llover, aunque la verdad no me importaba mojarme, tan solo me quede ahí, bajo la lluvia. Y sí, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía triste. Nunca desde hace muchos años me había sentido así, me había sentido impotente, débil, idiota, incluso enojado conmigo mismo, pero nunca triste , como si mi mundo se viniera abajo, y el cielo derramara en sus aguas las lagrimas que yo no puedo dejar caer. Por más dolor que tuviera, desde la muerte de mis padres, no había podido llorar, lo atribuía que en ese entonces llore tanto, que se me secaron las lágrimas, algo realmente tonto. Pero era mi explicación más lógica,

-Kuso… -hable para mí mismo.

-¿Sasuke? –escuche una voz femenina, la que más deseaba escuchar, pero a la vez la que más odiaba.

Aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

Después de todo, yo fui el idiota que la rechazo innumerables veces, que la dejo en vergüenza, que la recrimino, que la llamo _molestia_ cuando trataba de tener una buena intención o alguna atención; que… la dejo tirada en una banca.

-¿Sakura? –pregunte, sabía que era obvio que era ella, se me había enchinado la piel solo de escucharla hablar. Por supuesto que era ella.

… …

_**Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

… …

-¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? –dijo mirando el reloj, aunque no ocupaba mirarlo, sabía que pasaba de la 1 de la mañana – aaa… te vas a resfriar –dijo buscando algo en el bolso que llevaba mientras con la otra tomaba el paraguas que llevaba. Ahora que la veía, no iba vestida como la había visto hace unas horas. Ahora llevaba un una gabardina negra de vestir que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando ver un cacho de vestido, supongo que ampón, pues la gabardina se veía ampona a causa de la faldilla del vestido.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien –le dije lo más secamente que pude, pero creo que no logre mucho.

-no seas orgulloso Uchiha…. –me dijo bastante enojada, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba a no se dónde. No opuse resistencia, después de todo, yo quería ir a donde sea que ella fuera.

Pero no podía.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de la gran persona que era esa chica que tenía frente a mí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi oportunidad se había ido, y muy lejos.

Ahora ella estaba con alguien mejor que yo.

Alguien que no era un traidor.

Alguien que no la había hecho sufrir tanto como lo hice yo.

Tal vez Gaara un día fue malo, pero el si lo entendió a tiempo, el cambio, gracias a Naruto. Pero yo, aunque ese dobe me considero su mejor amigo, y yo hice inconscientemente lo mismo, no logre verlo.

… …

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Angel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

… …

Ahora lo único que me quedaba era hacerla feliz….

Hacerla feliz de la única manera que puede estar en mis manos en este momento. Alejándome de ella.

Así, ella podía ser feliz, y aunque me duela, creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por la única persona, la única mujer que he llegado a ver, como lo que realmente es.

Y suena gracioso, y tonto.

Sí, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, decir que quiero, no, mejor dicho amo, a una mujer, que en su infancia me seguía como garrapata, y todo por un sueño.

… …

_**Y alejate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdon no soy quien crees**_

_**YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

… …

-vamos –me pidió metiéndome bajo su paraguas, y juntos caminamos algunas cuadras, hasta llegar a una casa de un tamaño suficiente para que una familia de 5 miembros viviera a gusto, dejo la sombrilla en un pomo con otras más y re volteo de nuevo su bolsa en busca de las llaves.

Hizo un puchero cuando no las encontró que solo me hizo sacar una amarga y silenciosa sonrisa.

Al final termino sacando una llave de un macetero y abrió la casa.

Cuando la puerta nos dio acceso, y entramos a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, pero un profundo olor a cerezos bañaba la casa, prendió la luz, y se escabullo por las escaleras dejándome en mi en la sala.

Me tenía que ir, no podía estar aquí.

No podía y no debía.

… …

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**a quien mas quiero..**_

… …

-Sakura… -le pregunte, ya había bajado y me ayudaba secar mi cabello, yo ni siquiera me limitaba a moverme, sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera… sería una estupidez segura.

-¿si? –me pregunto siguiendo con su trabajo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – le dije.

-¿Por qué? –se pregunto a ella misma –porque eres mi compañero, además Naruto me mataria si dejo que te de una pulmonía.

-¿entonces es por Naruto? –le pregunte amargamente.

-por él, y por ti –rio –no sería buena medi-ninj si dejo a un pobre e indefenso ninja mojarse en un parque –dijo bromeando -¿Quién diría que Uchiha Sasuke este por pescar un resfriado por estar mojándose?

-¿Quién dijo que voy a pescar un resfr… ASHUU!

-¿ves? –me pregunto riéndose de nuevo.

-creo que no deberías de estar cerca de mí. –Le dije volteando a otro lado, pero vi que la sonrisa que había mantenido, se descompuso –todas las personas que estar cerca de mí, siempre sufren.

-no me puedes pedir eso, no me puedes pedir que simplemente me aleje de ti… porque... –pareció dudarlo -porque yo te quiero. –finalizo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. –no malinterpretes –me dijo – es cierto que te quiero, eres una persona especial para mí, ¿has escuchado estas palabras? "una persona se hace fuerte cuando tiene algo que proteger" pues yo me hice fuerte para proteger a Naruto, a Ino-cerda, a Hinata-chan, a la aldea, a ti, sobretodo, para traerte de regreso. No puedes simplemente decir "no te quiero cerca de mi"

… …

_**Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

… …

-¿Por qué me quieres Sakura? –le pregunte.

-no se, tal vez los recuerdos, los momentos vividos juntos, lo bueno y lo malo. –dijo mirando perdidamente.

-exacto Sakura… yo no soy aquel niño de doce años, ya no…

… …

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Angel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

… …

-Yo… te deseo que seas feliz, muy feliz con Gaara… -eso tenía que ser mi ultima palabra, no tenía que haber más, sabía que me dolía, y ella lo entendería.

-¿esa es tu escusa? –me pregunto enojada. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos se estaban tornando algo rojizos.

Se volteo para que no la viera llorar, pero ahora… ya no podría.

Al diablo todo…

… …

_**Y alejate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdon no soy quien crees**_

_**YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

… …

Recorrí los dos metros que nos separaban en dos largas zancadas, no podía verla tan débil, sabía que no lo era, pero lo aparentaba, una muñequita de porcelana que con cualquier sencillo golpe la rompe y corrompe.

La abrace por la espalda, tal como hace siete años, se sorprendió, vi que su llanto cesaba, pero sus lágrimas caían más rápidamente.

-no… no por favor… no otra vez… -me suplicaba –no lo hagas… te lo ruego…

-Sakura….

-Noo… -dio un grito quedo tapándose los oídos con ambas manos –no lo digas…

-Esta vez no diré gracias – le dije, y sus pupilas se dilataron, sus lagrimas cesaron y quedo completamente en Shock.

-Sa-Sasuke…

- _veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero.._

… …

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**y hacer llorar**_

_**a quien mas quiero..**_

… …

_**Alejate de mi – Dejarte de Amar- Camila**_

…

**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer trabajo del 2011! n.n**

**Wii! oWo**

**Si, es algo raro, este cap esta casi totalmente narrado por Sasuke, pero pienso subir uno o dos más –dependiendo si les gusta el proyecto, no va a tener muchos caps, a lo mucho 3 o 4, todos tipo songfic, pero ya dije, está a prueba - que en todo caso, estaría narrado por Sakura.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un Reviews? **


	2. Song 2 : Mientes

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, Pero la historia es completamente mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenece son del álbum titulado igual que mi fic, Dejarte de Amar de CAMILA.

**Sumary:****SASUSAKU.**Había perdido mucho tiempo, veo que siete años no habían pasado solo así, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual. Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura. _"fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke"_

SONGFIC.

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

…_**-… Dejarte de Amar…-…**_

**Song 2 : Mientes**

Había sabido desde el principio del oficio que se le había mandado, fui la primera en saber de su regreso fielmente confirmado por la Hokage, mi maestra, una de las personas a las que más agradezco quien soy: una de las mejores Kunoichis de todo el mundo ninja, superando a todas las de mi generación, las anteriores y las que le siguieron, incluso varios aseguran que mejor que la misma Godaime, que había superado a mi maestra, como todo buen alumno. La mejor Medi-ninj de todo el mundo, capaz de crear enormes grietas en la tierra con solo mi puño, de partir una dura roca en dos, y de destajar cada árbol en mi camino, pero todo eso no me había servido para traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

Después de cuatro años, la guerra ninja y todo ese enredo, tanto Naruto como yo, nos dimos por vencidos, sí, vimos que él realmente no quería volver a Konoha, con nosotros. En un principio fue duro, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrados a su falta de presencia, sobre todo después de la guerra, donde nos unimos aun más a nuestra generación y otros ninjas, juntos reconstruimos la villa después de todo el ajetreo, que para nuestra suerte, Konoha no había sufrido tanto como después de la invasión de Pein.

Nuestros lazos con otras aldeas habían aumentado al mismo tiempo que la guerra llegaba a su final, no fue sorpresa que muchos de nuestros Shinobis contrajeran matrimonio después de un tiempo con Kunoichis de otras aldeas, o bien, al revés, estas uniones crearon lazos más fuertes, y así fue como yo, Haruno Sakura, termine como jefa de "Relaciones Exteriores" o algo así.

Mi trabajo era realmente divertido, es decir, tampoco esperaban que hubiera terminado tras un escritorio, ¿verdad? Aunque con la Hokage como mi maestra, yo era algo así como lo que llaman "Ingeniero IBM" un puesto claramente importante, ¿no les lleno la curiosidad saber que es un Ingeniero IBM?, es la propia burla de Shikamaru hacia mi trabajo, así es, ese flojonazo se había convertido en un gran amigo mío, ¿Por qué Ingeniero IBM? -cuando lo supe, el pobre del chico problemático paso una semana en el hospital- bueno, soy ingeniera IBM porque eso es lo que hago.

"aa.. y Sakura, **y veme** a traer los archivos de las nuevas misiones"

"… Sakura **y veme** a llevar estos archivos a la Mizukage personalmente…"

Y la lista sigue y sigue. Me encargaba en parte del Hospital, misiones Rango S, generalmente en compañía de Naruto, Neji o Shikamaru, ellos se habían convertido en mis principales compañeros. Los cuatro éramos ANBUs de elite. Pero la hokage comúnmente me encargaba "misiones especiales"

Bastante simples, pero comúnmente agotadoras, ya que yo era así como una representante de ella con total autorización, aunque claro, eso también era una estúpida escusa para librarse de las "aburridas cenas aristócratas" como las llamaba ella.

Esa era una parte aburrida de mi vida, y hasta cierto punto molesta, ya que aunque fuera mujer, no faltaban los chicos "pesados" con mayores intensiones a una amistosa cena. Ya que me veían como un buen partido y prospecto como futura esposa de alguno de ellos, y eso se incrementaba en aldeas vecinas, y tampoco habían faltado los señores feudales que mandaban cartas para crear alianzas de la hoja y pequeñas aldeas mediante un matrimonio arreglado, incluyendo el nombre Haruno Sakura en ellas.

Pero nunca había aceptado ninguna proposición formal ni nada, tampoco es que me haya llamado la atención nadie, mi único propósito había sido –Sacar a Uchiha Sasuke de mi mente y mi Corazón- Kakashi y Naruto nunca me molestaban con los temas amorosos, ya que según ellos, aun era muy pequeña -19 años- para estar pensando en algo como novios. Pero Ino, Temari incluso Tsunade-sama ya habían hablado del tema, diciendo que ya tenía edad –repito, 19 años- para comenzar con una relación, alegando que después no iba a salir ni en rifa con boletos regalados.

Y lo había logrado, había sacado a Sasuke Uchiha de mi mente…

Pero no de mi corazón.

Cuando llego, no quise ir a recibirlo, entre menos lo viera, iba a ser mejor para mí, además, tampoco venía solo.

_**Tú… Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**_

_**tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**_

_**tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...**_

- _veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero.._

Vi como se alejaba, como en un par de largas zancadas recorría la distancia que lo separaba de mí, y la puerta, no volteo en ningún momento, pero si vi como la puerta se cerraba lentamente tras de él, como al final de quedar cerrada, el pomo dorado regresaba a su posición inicial, con ese leve sonido que indicaba que, efectivamente, la cerradura estaba haciendo su trabajo, que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que la persona que acababa de cruzar la salida, ya no iba a volver. Que Uchiha Sasuke no iba volver.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, en el que el sonido producido al cerrar de la puerta quedo sonando en eco en mi cabeza que me di cuenta de lo mucho que había soñado este momento, pero no era como lo vi en ese sueño, él no era así, yo no era así. Y eso basto para darse cuenta que los años no pasan en vano.

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,**_

_**si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,**_

_**no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**_

-_no… no por favor… no otra vez_… -recordé las palabras que le había dicho, pues sabía lo que venía, lo que me esperaba, lo que por tantos me hizo sufrir, recordándolo cada noche. Nuestra despedida. –_no lo hagas… te lo ruego…_

Esa noche, cuando le había dicho que me llevara con él, yo hablaba en serio, aunque mi voz no hubiera sonado como tal, lo único que recibí fue un "gracias"

La palabra que me encerró en una burbuja de infelicidad, que iba con migo a donde sea, y que me había alejado de él.

Después de tantos esfuerzos por olvidarlo, vuelvo a ser la misma chiquilla de doce años, que un día lloro por su ida, y hoy llora por su regreso.

Esa que lo único que consiguió fue dolor, un dolor puro, que no le deseaba a nadie.

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**_

_**ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**_

_**no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

Pero aun no aprendía la lección, después de todo, si no la aprendes, tienes que volverla a vivir, como en la academia ninja, si no pasas los exámenes finales, tienes que repetir el años hasta que realmente lo apruebes.

_-Yo… te deseo que seas feliz, muy feliz con Gaara…- - _sus palabras me habían dolido, y es que sé perfectamente que rumores circulan por ahí, y nunca les había tomado importancia, Gaara y yo éramos grandes amigos, más ninguno le tomaba importancia a rumores sin sentido, según muchos, ya era increíble que un chico de su edad manejara una aldea, y que una chica de mi edad tuviera tantos créditos como los que tengo, que era perfecto para mí, que formábamos la pareja ideal, chismes de ese tipo, sobraban, pero nunca los tome en cuenta.

Y si, Gaara era una persona muy… linda. Tenía muchas atenciones con migo, siempre trataba de hacerme sentir feliz cuando veía que no lo estaba. Siempre sabía cuando una sonrisa era fingida o cuando era verdadera.

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

_**busca tu camino en otra parte**_

_**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**_

Siempre trate de ver a Gaara como algo más, pero nunca pude, y tampoco lo hacía notar, no quería que se sintiera obligado, o mucho peor, usado, el no se lo merecía. Y lo confirme cuando volvió Sasuke.

Que todos esos esfuerzos son en vano. Ese fue tiempo perdido, que nunca voy a recuperar.

_**Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,**_

_**sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,**_

_**el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...**_

Pero esos hermosos ojos Onix no son para mí, no lo son y nunca lo fueron, solo es mi estúpida imaginación que juega sucio con migo, y ese no es un problema de ahora, lo fue siempre, hoy, ayer, y hace años.

_**Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí**_

_**las cosas no suceden porque si,**_

_**no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**_

Siete… Siete años… que rompieron al equipo en pequeñas fracciones, que nos separaron, después de todo, el tiempo no pasa porque sí, y todos seguimos un destino, uno que nadie maneja, que por más hilos que mueva, se queda así.

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-…**____**…-…Fin Sakura Pov´s…-…**____**…-… Dejarte de Amar**___◄

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**_

_**ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**_

_**no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

un alba brillante nació, después de una tormentosa noche, bastante ajetreada para muchos, testigo de la primera lagrima de un azabache bastante agitado después de recorrer la aldea con el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho, de una triste chica que lloro hasta quedarse dormida en el mullido sillón de la sala de su casa, y de un pelirrojo con amarga sonrisa al ver tal escena.

-¿qué es lo que pasa, Gaara-kun? –hablo una rubia de coletas a la habitación que siempre reservaba para su hermano pequeño cuando iba a la aldea. Se había preocupado al pasar de las seis y media, y que su hermano aun no estuviera abajo pidiendo silenciosamente su desayuno. Y lo que vio, la dejo de cierta forma perturbada.

Gaara se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, viendo a la nada.

-¿Gaara? –volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

-ee.. Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa Temari? –le pregunto saliendo de su estado de limbo.

-eso mismo me.. –dijo en voz poco audible, pero vio los ojos de desvelo de su hermano, decidió quedarse callada –solo te venía a decir que el desayuno ya está listo.

-gracias, ahorita bajo –se excuso.

Había estado toda la noche viendo hacía la casa de su pelirosa amiga, estaba triste por ella, quería ir a abrazarla y decirle que contaba con él, ella era la primera persona que lo inspiraba a hacer algo como eso, no había sentido tanta soledad de alguna forma desde que vio partir a su hermana a Konoha cuando se caso con el ninja vago.

Pero cuando desde lejos vio a Uchiha brincar torpemente los tejados sintió que algo estaba mal, mas sabía muy bien que no debía meterse, el sabía lo mucho que aquella pelirosa quería a ese ninja con el que se enfrento en los chunnins.

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-…**____**…-… Dejarte de Amar…-…**____**…-… Dejarte de Amar**___◄

-Sakura-chiannnn! –grito un rubio desde la puerta de una residencia familiar de la villa. Estaba ansioso porque esa puerta se abriera, y no iba solo, en sus brazos llevaba a una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azulados -Sakura-channnn!

-creo que aun es muy temprano, Naruto-kun –decía algo apenada la chica.

-¿Cómo que es muy temprano? Seguro que Sakura-chan se alegrara de saber la noticia.

-pues yo creo que deberíamos esperar, lo más seguro es que aun este dormida, hoy es su día libre, y ala mejor ella quiere descansar.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? Son las 7:30 de la mañana, creo que hasta para molestar hay horarios –dijo la chica desde adentro, acababa de salir de un baño que baya que necesitaba, ya iba vestida con unos jeans y una playera manga corta semi-ajustada al cuerpo color negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y al frente el contorno de unas flores en rosa palo.

-pero te tenemos una súper noticia, Saku-nee-chan –hablo el rubio haciendo un puchero cuando vio a su amiga aun secándose el cabello con una toalla rosa.

-pues espero que sea algo bueno, Naru-Bakka –se quejo la pelirrosa dándoles acceso a su casa.

-no lo escuches amorcito, tu padre es un hombre importante en la aldea. –dijo llorando y abrazando a Hinata, más bien a su vientre, haciendo que la cara de Sakura pasara primero por la duda, y después por la sorpresa.

-Hinata… ¿tu…? –trato de preguntar la pelirosa, pero al ver el asentimiento de ella, quito a Naruto y se aventó a abrazar a su amiga, con sumo cuidado de no dañarla.

-neee… Saku-chan… ¿Por qué a mí no me felicitas? –hablo con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio.

-vamos bakka… tu también –dijo tomándolo y haciendo un abrazo de tres, y uno en camino.

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

_**busca tu camino en otra parte**_

_**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**_

El motivo de celebración había sido grande, muchos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que Naruto Uzumaki fuera Hokage de la aldea, y el hecho de que estuviera esperando un hijo, o su esposa, mejor dicho, era aun mayor, la noticia paso volando por toda la aldea, tanto que se había hecho una reunión en la casa de la joven para felicitar a los próximos padres.

En la mansión Hyuuga estaban los amigos y compañeros cercanos de la pareja, así como los familiares de la chica juntos en el jardín.

-Felicidades, Naruto, serás el primero en tener un hijo de la generación – lo felicito Ino –seguro que será un bebe muy lindo, lástima que los genes del padre no ayuden mucho.

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

_**busca tu camino en otra parte**_

_**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

Decir que la celebración era un éxito, era decir poco, se podía decir que medía aldea estaba reunido, pues estimaban demasiado al rubia, y a la linda Hinata, decidí salir un rato al jardín, estaba más que contenta por la enorme felicidad de mis amigos, pero sentía que algo en mi no me dejaba sentir esa felicidad a mi también.

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre involuntariamente, pero me di cuenta que no hacía falta, estaba vacío, como mi corazón en estos momentos. Apreté los ojos para evitar soltar una lagrima al darme cuenta de lo miserable que era mi vida en estos momentos, sola, sin nadie a mi lado, pero con deseos de tener unos fuertes brazos que me hagan sentir protegida en momentos como estos.

Pero no los tenía.

-Sakura… -escuche una voz detrás de mí, instantáneamente me puse completamente recta, y lleve mis manos a mi pecho, para mi suerte mis lagrimas habían cesado, pero aun así, escuchar la voz de él en estos momentos no me ayudaba. –yo… lo siento por lo de ayer –hablo rápidamente, pero aun así, Sasuke estaba pidiendo perdón, a mí.

No sabía qué era lo que había pasado en todos este tiempo, ¿Sasuke había cambiado?

No, no podía cambiar así no más.

-¿qué pasa, Sasuke? –le pregunte en tono seguro y casi tan frio como el que usaba cuando mi rostro estaba escondido tras aquellas mascara ANBU.

Vi como sus fracciones se tensaron ante mi voz, pero no le tome mucha importancia, no podía mostrarme débil, no podía dejar romper –de nuevo- la burbuja de mis sentimientos y echarme a llorar de nuevo sobre él.

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,**_

-¿qué es lo que te pasa, Sakura? –me pregunto furioso, sus cambios de ánimo daban miedo, Sasuke no era de las personas que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, al menos no antes.

-¿qué es lo que quieres que me pase, Sasuke? –le conteste en el mismo tono.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así? -pregunto serio, y dirigiendo su vista a otro lado – tu no eras así… -dijo en un susurro, cosa que me hiso enojar.

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,**_

-¿qué esperabas? –le pregunte con dolor -¿Qué cuando regresaras, Naruto y yo corriéramos a tus brazos? –le pregunte venenosamente. –tu hiciste tu vida Sasuke, hiciste un nuevo equipo, tal vez nos tardo 3 años darnos cuenta de eso, no íbamos a estar esperándote siempre, congelando el tiempo. –Le dije enojada –Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke –le dije en un susurro, porque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, Naruto había encontrado la felicidad en una persona maravillosa como Hinata, pero ella seguía en el mismo vado.

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti….**_

… …

_**Mientes – Dejarte de Amar- Camila**_

…

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**El primero, en si fue Narrado por Sasuke, en donde mostraba su vida, ahora, este lo narra Saku!**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por todos us Reviews, Favoritos, y Alertas! =)**

**Bye~Bye!**

**MaGy-Souh**


	3. Song 3: Es hora de decir Adios

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, Pero la historia es completamente mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenece son del álbum titulado igual que mi fic, Dejarte de Amar de CAMILA.

**Sumary:****SASUSAKU.**Había perdido mucho tiempo, veo que siete años no habían pasado solo así, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual. Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura. _"fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke"_

SONGFIC.

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

…_**-… Dejarte de Amar…-…**_

**Song 3: Es hora de decir Adiós**

-así es… es una lástima que una jovencita tan talentosa se nos baya por tanto tiempo de la aldea.

-pero no hables así, es un bien para ella, debe de ser todo un honor ser llamada personalmente por kazakage-sama.

-así es, yo escuche que mañana llega la escolta de Kazakage-sama para llevarla hasta SunaGakure.

-Ella es la compañera de Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

-así es, son jóvenes bastante prometedores, además ya ves lo que dicen, hasta Gaara-sama la ve como una buena prospecto.

-¿y cómo no? Si ella fue entrenada por el legendario ninja copia y la mismísima Hokage-sama de Konoha

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..

-_sakura…_

-veo que la gente de aquí quiere mucho a mi amorcito –hablo el bakka de Suigetsu, solo me faltaba el para atormentarme más el día.

Y baya que no faltaba mucho, toda esta mugre aldea traía el mismo tema en la boca: la partida de Haruno Sakura.

Me estaba hartando.

Donde fuera, donde metiera, no paraban de hablar de ella, de lo grandiosa que era, de la falta ue les iba a ser la molesta rosada.

-vamos… - refunfuño Karin –ni que fuera la gran cosa. Debe haber mejores kunoichis.

-¿Qué no has escuchado pelos de estropajo barato? – Inquirió Suigetsu –Mi amorcito es la mejor kunoichi de todo el mundo, y la mejor medico, entrenada por la misma princesa de la medicina.

-¿y qué hace pensar que te haría caso? Solo una idiota se fijaría en ti –continuaron su vespertina pelea

-no te digas idiota tu sola, Karin, ya sé que estas celosa y te mueres por mí, pero tampoco te ofendas, cariño.

-uggg… no tienes remedio…

Deje de poner atención a su absurda platica, mi cerebro estaba lleno de miles de pensamientos, que me abrumaban, que me orillaban entre la espada y la pared, y yo… simplemente no podía hacer nada.

_-¿qué esperabas?...¿Qué cuando regresaras, Naruto y yo corriéramos a tus brazos?...tu hiciste tu vida Sasuke, hiciste un nuevo equipo, tal vez nos tardo 3 años darnos cuenta de eso, no íbamos a estar esperándote siempre, congelando el tiempo…Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke_

…_Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke__ …_

…_Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke__ …_

…_Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke__ …_

…_Hicimos nuestra vida, Sasuke__ …_

Esas habían sido sus palabras… palabras que habían quedado grabadas en mi corazón como si hubiesen sido escritas en piedra para nunca ser borradas y grabadas en mi memoria para poder recordar mi error, para escucharlas en el eco de mis pensamientos, y llevarlas a todos lados, como prisionero cargando su condena.

_**Te cansaste de mí**__**  
**__**Me alejaste de ti**__**  
**__**Y las sales del mar se seco**__**  
**_

-por favor me das un rammen… viejo… -se escucho una voz apagada dentro del local de rammen donde yo estaba desde hace ya una hora, era una voz muy conocida.

-¿qué pasa, Naruto-kun? –pregunto la hija del vendedor de comida al joven rubio que había llegado a sentarse en la barra sin hacer su típico escándalo.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, pero aun así decidí tampoco meterme.

-solo pienso… -dijo aun en el mismo estado de ánimo –Sakura-chan se va… me voy a sentir muy solo…

-vamos anímate Naruto-kun –hablo dándole animos la muchacha –además ya tendras un hijo, debes de estar muy pero muy feliz con eso, además Hinata-chan ocupara un fuerte ninja que le cumpla todos los antojos, ¿no es así?

-haha… -rio amargamente el rubio –Sakura-chan me dijo que volvería para las fechas que el niño o niña nasca, y también dijo "Si mi sobrino nace con cara de comida, te mandare al hospital por una semana, Naru-bakka"—lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una imitación barata de la dulce voz de Sakura.

-entonces no estará fuera más de 8 meses –trato de animar la joven, y aunque los ánimos no fueran para mí, esas palabras me estremecieron… iba a volver. De eso estaba seguro. Pero… 8 meses es mucho.

_****__**No se puede salvar**__**  
**__**Lo que ya se quebró**__**  
**__**Si en la piel esta escrito el final**_

-Sasuke-teme, ven… intégrate –me hablo mi idiota amigo desde la barra.

-hmnp… tengo cosas mejores que hacer –le dije y me Sali del local dejando solos a los de mi equipo.

-creo que nunca va a cambiar –lo escuche reír antes de salir del local.

Pero tampoco había mentido, tenía cosas que hacer.

Yo quería…

NO

Yo QUIERO despedirme…

Eso es lo menos que podría hacer en este momento por mí.

_****__**Fuiste el único amor**__**  
**__**En que creí**__**  
**__**Peor el tiempo mato lo que te di**__**  
**__**Tu también estas triste por que duele oír la verdad**_

_****_

Tockk Tockk. Una y otra vez.

La puerta de su casa estaba cerrada, todas las luces apagadas, no estaba.

¿Han escuchado del "karma"?

Porque justo ahora creo que esa idiotez si existe.

Sakura era la única mujer –molesta mujer- que me había hecho sentir algo especial, algo que me hacía sentir vivo, que dejaba ver más de una simple cara de cerámica en mí, una rígida cara sin emociones.

Me había enseñado involuntariamente a conocer la palabra "amor"

_****__**Es hora de decir adiós**__**  
**__**No queda otra salida termino**__**  
**__**Abrázame en silencio**__**  
**__**Lo siento**__**  
**__**Dejémoslo pasar**__**  
**__**Digámonos adiós**_

-Espere.. Joven… -escuche que alguien me hablaba, pero aun así no me detuve, no estaba consiente a donde iba, ni los qué o cómo, solo quería escapar, escapar de pa mugre realidad que me rodeaba. Esconderme en donde nunca me encuentre.

-tks… -musite al ver que la joven aun no se rendía, ¿Qué demonios hacía a las 3 de la mañana despierta?

-por favor… deténganse –la volví a escuchar, esta vez jadeando por haber estado persiguiéndome por media aldea.—Haruno-hime-sama me pidió que le entregara esto… _****_

_**Tu y yo sin amor dos en la oscuridad**__**  
**__**Compartiendo tanta soledad**__****_

_**Ya no hay a donde ir**__**  
**__**Aceptemos que todo acabo de una vez**_

► _**Dejarte de Amar…-…**____**…-… Sakura POV´s…-…**____**…-… Dejarte de Amar**___◄

-Sakura-san… ya es hora de irnos. –me hablo Matsuri, ella era parte de la guardia del Kazakage, una ninja muy hábil y bastante competente, no por nada era la encargada de proteger la espalda de la persona que lidera la aldea de Suna.

-bien, creo que es hora de partir –dije para mí misma. El día anterior me había despedido de casi todos mis amigos y cercanos, pero aun así, Temari, Naruto e Ino habían venido a despedirme a las puertas de la aldea. –los extrañare chicos…

-Yo también te extrañare frentona –me dijo Ino abrazándome fuertemente y sin planes de soltarme.

-Sakura-chan… -escuche decir a Naruto, y vi tras el hombro de Ino, ahí estaba mi rubio hermano. Estaba serio, pero parecía tener un pequeño tic en las cejas, estaba reprimiendo lagrimas, de eso estaba segura.

-nee… Naruto-kun… te quiero –le dije abrazándolo también –y también quiero que cuides mucho a Hinata-chan y a mi sobrino, ya te dije que pasa si nace con cara rara.

-lo hare Saku-chan –me dijo ablándame más fuerte –y también quiero que te cuides, porque si no le partiré el cu*o a Gaara.

_****__**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer**__**  
**__**Separarnos ahora sin llorar**__**  
**__**Aunque sea muy molesto es mejor oír la verdad**_

_**y hoy estoy mejor sin ti….**_

Esas eran las palabras que había estado argumentando desde la última vez que vi a Sasuke y aunque no se las dije de frente, el tenía que darse cuenta de eso, aun así, esas palabras eran mi convencimiento, uno para mí, y no para él como me había estado engañando a mi misma desde hace 8 días, en la reunión para celebrar a los nuevos padres.

Él había sido la única persona de la que no me despedi…

_Sasuke… _

No me atrevía a hacerlo, y es que él había cambiado tanto, había regresado buscando algo que ya no había, buscando a dos niños de 12 años.

Y yo no era tan fuerte como él, para poder _decir adiós. _

Siempre supe que yo era más débil que mis dos compañeros de equipo, y ahora más que nunca, me doy cuenta de que esas palabras estaban totalmente llenas de razón.

Aunque no precisamente hablando de fuerza física.

_****_► _**Dejarte de Amar…-…**____**…-… fin Sakura POV´s…-…**____**…-… Dejarte de Amar**___◄

_****__**Es hora de decir adiós**__**  
**__**No queda otra salida termino**__**  
**__**Abrázame en silencio**__**  
**__**Lo siento**__**  
**__**Dejémoslo pasar**__**  
**__**Digámonos adiós**_

_****__Sasuke… _

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy en Konoha..._

_Una simple nota, que manera más cobarde de despedirse, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke-kun? Pero aun que junte todas mis fuerzas para poder decirte en la cara, no pude, pues, después de todo, soy lo que siempre me dijiste que era: no más que una molestia..._

_No merezco el titulo que tengo, el titulo de un ANBU, un ninja de élite capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos, de dar todo por su misión, fuerte e irrompible. Pero no soy capaz ni siquiera de reprimir mis sentimientos. De una ninja medico, alguien que hace todo por salvar a los demás._

_Sasuke, ¿recuerdas esa noche?_

_Porque yo no la he olvidado._

_Nunca, jamás. Ni aunque alguien me borrara mis recuerdos, no creo ser capaz de olvidarla. Por más que me esfuerce, siempre está presente, en mi pasado, asaltando mi futuro y marcando mi presente._

_Así que, no sería capaz de escuchar de nuevo esas palabras de nuevo._

_Espero volver pronto, un día, el día que yo logre, de verdad, sacarte de mi corazón, aunque sea una meta con la que cargo desde hace tiempo, espero, esta vez lograrla._

_Y creo que ahora soy yo quien debe decir la maldita palabra._

_Gracias…_

_Gracias por todos los momentos que vivimos juntos… tu y yo, y Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei._

_Gracias por haberme salvado varias veces._

_Gracias por haberme abierto los ojos al frío mundo._

_Gracias por haber sido parte del equipo 7._

_Gracias… pero __**Es hora de decir adiós.**__**  
**_

_**Te perdí lo se**__**  
**__**Nada queda ya**__**  
**__**Solo las semillas de un recuerdo**__**  
**__**En las que seguí tengo q seguir**__**  
**__**Y buscar consuelo en otros besos**_

-tksss… ¡maldita sea! –se escucho un sonoro y reprimido grito en medio del bosque que pertenecía a los terrenos Uchiha.

Pronto, un destello azul apareció, y varios árboles empezaron a caer.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, molestia? –se escucho la misma vez, pero esta vez totalmente distinta, no había furia, ni hervor en la sangre de aquella persona.

Por el contrario, fueron opacados por la tristeza y la impotencia.

Sasuke Uchiha había estado destruyendo todo a su paso en aquel bosque que una vez se uso para entrenamiento ninja, dejando caer arboles por la filosa navaja de su katana y su chidori.

Tan solo una vez había leído aquel papel que la joven le había dado, pero con solo esa vez, le había bastado, su mente recordaba cada palabra, cada letra y cada coma de aquel escrito, en su mente resonaba la voz de su amada pelirosa con solo dos palabras en sus finos labios: "Gracias" y "adiós"

Cayo de rodillas al pasto seco, y poco a poco fue cayendo el torso, hasta quedar en un especie de en cuatro.

_****__**Siempre hay un tal vez**__**  
**__**Siempre habrá un después**__**  
**__**Sobrevivir sobreviviré**__**  
**_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se dejo caer al suelo boca arriba y se llevo las manos en la nuca.

_Espero volver pronto, un día, el día que yo logre, de verdad, sacarte de mi corazón,_

Sakura Haruno no se había olvidado de él.

Y se encargaría, _como que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke _de que jamás lo hiciera.

_****__**Ya no es tiempo de fingir**__**  
**__**No podemos ignorar**__**  
**__**Lo que pide el corazón**__**  
**_

Él se encargaría de que la pequeña pelirosa se enamorara perdidamente de él, que olvidara todos los malos recuerdos, le demostraría lo que realmente valía.

_****__**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer**__**  
**__**Separarnos ahora sin llorar**__**  
**__**Aunque sea muy triste es mejor oír la verdad**__**  
**_

Y sobre todo, le enseñaría lo que es amar y ser correspondida.

_****__**Es hora de decir adiós**__**  
**__**No queda otra salida termino**__**  
**__**Abrázame en silencio**__**  
**__**Lo siento**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de un solo salto, y corrió a toda su velocidad hasta las puertas de la gran aldea de Konoha, más sin embargo no había nadie.

El lugar estaba completamente deshabitado.

Sakura ya se había ido de Konoha,

Ella no volvería pronto.

En serio había sido un adiós…

_****__**Dejémoslo pasar**_

_****__**Digámonos adiós**_

_**Es hora de decir Adiós – Dejarte de Amar – Camila**_

…

**Ok… no tengo nada que decir.**

**Solo que wafht… ya entre a la escuela… mucha –y cuando digo mucha, es muchisisisisisisisisisisima- tarea **

**Aumento de horas clase. X.x**

**Maldita escuela, maldito salón **

**En fin, aquí dejo el penúltimo cap. –dije que solo iban a ser pocos caps u.u-**

**Etc…**

**Okk… nee... ahora algo importante…**

**¿Sakura va a olvidar a Sasuke?**

**¿Final en tragedia?**

**O**

**¿Final SasuSaku?**

**Como me gustan ambos, y se me ocurre desenlace para ambos, les dejo la decisión a ustedes.**


	4. Song 4: De que me sirve la vida

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, Pero la historia es completamente mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenece son del álbum titulado igual que mi fic, Dejarte de Amar de CAMILA.

**Sumary:SASUSAKU.**Había perdido mucho tiempo, veo que siete años no habían pasado solo así, muchas cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que la vieja aldea seguía casi igual, nada en ella era igual. Pero la que más había cambiado de todos, era Sakura. _"fue un placer haberte visto, Sasuke"_

SONGFIC.

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

…_**-… Dejarte de Amar…-…**_

**Song 4: De que me sirve la vida**

5 minutos.

Hacía 5 minutos que había dejado la villa.

5 minutos de viaje.

_Sasuke…_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy en Konoha..._

5 minutos de tiempo que había estado pendiente de que alguien me siguiera. Aunque sabía que era imposible, él jamás vendría a detenerme, no sé, ni siquiera como esa idiotez llego a mi cabeza, sabía que era lo que pasaba, ya me había dado cuenta que nada era igual, pero una cosa es darse cuenta, y otra es olvidar. En estos momentos era imposible.

Unas enormes ganas de regresar a la aldea me llegaron, de correr hasta donde estuviera aquel chico de ojos azabaches que me volvía loca, de encararlo y decirle lo _molesto_ que él me era.

Pero no podía.

Pues aquí estaba yo, vestida con mi uniforme ANBU que me representa como ninja de Konoha, corriendo rumbo a Suna, donde el mismo kazakage me había puesto una misión, -que muy probablemente fue al ver mi deplorable estado- junto con dos de sus propios guardaespaldas.

Tenía que asumir mi responsabilidad, actuar de una vez por todas como el titulo que poseo, aun así, debajo de mi mascara mil lagrimas se derramen.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje**_

_**con rumbo hacia lo desconocido**_

_**no se si algún día vuelva a verte**_

_**no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.**_

Para estos momentos Sasuke ya debió de haber leído mi nota, tal vez ya se estaba riendo a lo bueno por tan cursis palabras, pero lo olvidaba, ese Uchiha no ríe.

_Una simple nota, que manera más cobarde de despedirse, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke-kun? Pero aun que junte todas mis fuerzas para poder decirte en la cara, no pude, pues, después de todo, soy lo que siempre me dijiste que era: no más que una molestia..._

_No merezco el titulo que tengo, el titulo de un ANBU, un ninja de élite capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos, de dar todo por su misión, fuerte e irrompible. Pero no soy capaz ni siquiera de reprimir mis sentimientos. De una ninja medico, alguien que hace todo por salvar a los demás._

Me hubiera gustado que todo fuese diferente, que la vida no hubiera sido tan cruda con ninguno, y más con él.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y ahora ni llorar es bueno.

Tan solo podemos caminar por el _sendero de la vida _sin saber qué es lo que sigue, solo esperando lo mejor y tratando de evitar lo peor.

_**Por mas que suplique no me abandones**_

_**dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

_**y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**tenia que elegir otro camino.**_

-_Gracias… - _escuche una voz en mi pensamiento, más no era la mía.

_S__asuke, ¿recuerdas esa noche?_

_Porque yo no la he olvidado._

_Nunca, jamás. Ni aunque alguien me borrara mis recuerdos, no creo ser capaz de olvidarla. Por más que me esfuerce, siempre está presente, en mi pasado, asaltando mi futuro y marcando mi presente._

Esa era la noche, la noche en que yo había rogado que se quedara, más no lo había hecho, la noche del adiós, y por eso una simple nota, porque no iba a poder decir adiós, pues en el primer por menor, hubiera mandado todo al diablo.

_Así que, no sería capaz de escuchar de nuevo esas palabras de nuevo._

_Espero volver pronto, un día, el día que yo logre, de verdad, sacarte de mi corazón, aunque sea una meta con la que cargo desde hace tiempo, espero, esta vez lograrla._

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si no la vivo contigo**_

_**de que me sirve la esperanza**_

_**si es lo ultimo que muere**_

_**y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_Sasuke…_ - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo podía sacar de mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué tienes que estar presente tanto en mí? ¿Por qué no era fácil? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía seguir con mi vida normalmente? ¿Por qué el destino me ponía tantas piedras en el camino? ¿Por qué no podía ser fácil? ¿Por qué….?

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si eres lo que yo pido,**_

_**voy detrás de tu ternura**_

_**pero no me queda duda**_

_**que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

No te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos, porque ellos te pertenecen…. Estas presente en mí, porque si ti no puedo vivir…. No es fácil porque yo no soy mucho para ti… y aunque me duela, no puedo seguir con mi vida, porque es tuya… tropiezo tras tropiezo… si por mi corazón fuera, tan solo viviera por y para ti.

_**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo**_

_**pues creo no habrá otra ocasión**_

_**para decirte que no me arrepiento**_

_**de haberte entregado el corazon.**_

El amar a Sasuke Uchiha desde el primer momento en que lo vi, fue mi más grande perdición, ahora lo reconozco, más sin embargo, no creo arrepentirme, ni ahora ni nunca, pues aunque no sea correspondido, creo que el amar es la cosa más hermosa que ahí, cuando no te importa el sufrimiento, cuando nunca pierdes la esperanza, por más pequeña que sea, cuando sin pensarlo dos veces darías tu vida por la de otro, es una sensación que pocos alcanzan, y creo que, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio de ese sentimiento tan perfecto y a la vez tan imperfecto, tan hermoso, pero que me hace sufrir, dar las gracias por ello, por los momentos vividos… por lo que nunca fue.

_Y creo que ahora soy yo quien debe decir la maldita palabra._

_Gracias…_

_Gracias por todos los momentos que vivimos juntos… tu y yo, y Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei._

_Gracias por haberme salvado varias veces._

_**Por mas que suplique no me abandones**_

_**dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

_**y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**tenia que elegir otro camino.**_

Un paso tras otro, de nuevo alejándome más de mi _Idiota perfecto… _

Porque a mis ojos, Sasuke Uchiha podría ser perfecto, pero había que reconocer que era un idiota, un bakka que me había hecho sufrir más que ninguna otra persona… más que cualquier herida en combate, más que nadie….

Que me había rechazado tantas veces que los dedos ya no me alcanzaban para contarlas.

Que me había llamado molesta hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas.

Que me había dejado tirada.

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si no la vivo contigo**_

_**de que me sirve la esperanza**_

_**si es lo ultimo que muere**_

_**y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

MASOQUISTA

La mejor palabra que podría describirme, pues aunque me hacía sufrir a cada minuto de mi vida, yo lo seguía –y lo sigo amando- como a nadie.

Sasuke era mi _nadie._

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si eres lo que yo pido,**_

_**voy detrás de tu ternura**_

_**pero no me queda duda**_

_**que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

-sakura-san, hemos llegado –me informo Matsuri, la chica que me acompañaba. El viaje me había pasado rápido, había estado tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que incluso olvide la noción del tiempo.

Tras pasar el pequeño callejón de la entrada, la monumental aldea de la Arena quedo ante mis ojos, seguía igual que la última vez que había venido, pero ahora era diferente.

Tan solo venía con una misión, sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de mi corazón, como se lo había prometido en aquella carta.

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si no la vivo contigo**_

_**de que me sirve la esperanza**_

_**si es lo ultimo que muere**_

_**y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_Gracias por haberme abierto los ojos al frío mundo._

_Gracias por haber sido parte del equipo 7_

_¿lograría de verdad olvidar al único hombre que he amado?_

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**si eres lo que yo pido,**_

_**voy detrás de tu ternura**_

_**pero no me queda duda**_

_**que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

_Gracias… pero____**Es hora de decir adiós**_

_**Y sin ti ya la he perdido...**_

_**De que me sirve la vida – Dejarte de Amar - Camila**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sin comentarios u.u**

**Ammm… este no es precisamente un cap… es algo así como un intermedio entre el próximo cap, -que ahora si será el final-**

**Pues realmente creí que faltaría algo así antes del final.**


	5. Final Song: Amame

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

…_**-… Dejarte de Amar…-…**_

**Song 5: Amame**

_Vamos Sakura… tu puedes… cuenta ovejas… 1..2…3…4…5… kyaaa… ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?-_ Se regañaba mentalmente una pelirosa al momento en que re revolvía entre las sabanas blancas de su cama. –_esto me parece un Déjá vu—_izquierda, Derecha, boca arriba, boca abajo, ninguna funcionaba, y regresaba de nuevo a la primera posición, había intentado dormirse desde hace más de tres horas y no podía. Normalmente, no le costaba mucho trabajo el conciliar el sueño, pero ese día simplemente no podía.

Es como si una fuerza superior a ella tratara de decirle que esa noche no debía dormir, que su cama no era el lugar donde debía de estar en ese momento, su cama era un imán, pero ambos con polos iguales, simplemente no podían juntarse y su destino era repelarse, al menos por esa noche.

Se dio por vencida, muy probablemente esa noche no dormiría, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo en que Sakura Haruno, no podía dormir de noche, a tanteo busco unas pantuflas en el suelo de su cama, pues no le quedaba otra que levantarse, y para acabarla, no había mucho trabajo que hacer ni nada en que se pudiera entretener. Menos siendo las 2 de la mañana en la aldea de Suna, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a esa hora? _Tal vez solo yo._

Sin encender la lamparilla de la habitación busco algo en su closet para ponerse, no podía andar por allí solo con un top cortísimo y un short que hacía uso de su nombre. Ni siquiera era un short, solo unos bóxers de mujer "cacheteros" _pero muy cómodos para dormir_. Tal vez fuera principios de invierno, pero el clima en Suna era muy diferente, con el calor que sentía cualquiera diría que era pleno verano en Konoha, y más esa calurosa noche, aun no se acostumbraba a ese bárbaro clima con un sol azotador a cualquier hora del día.

La ojijade comenzó revoletear su closet, no era muy grande, pero tenía bástate ropa, tomo lo primero que sus manos tocaron y se lo coloco sobre su pequeña pijama.

Era un vestido platinado de seda con finos tirantes, que dejaban ver completamente sus hombros, no era ajustado, pero se ceñía completamente a su figura haciéndose más amplio a partir de las caderas llenado hasta medio musco. No cepillo sus cabellos, no hacía falta, su cabellera era perfecta a la vista de cualquiera, además, _solo es un paseo nocturno._

La pequeña casa de Sakura se encontraba a las orillas de la aldea, siendo su ventana un pintoresco cuadro de un paisaje hermoso, uno que jamás te cansarías de ver. Donde la arenosa ciudad era invadida por algunos pequeños cerros del mismo tono, formando distintas figuras y en donde la parte más alta, nacían pinos que con su verdor pintaban aquel terregoso lugar, como pequeños oasis en medio del peor de los desiertos.

Un lugar hermoso para cualquiera, y donde la vista se perdía fácilmente, algo mágico.

De un salto brinco desde su ventana en el segundo piso, y con la velocidad y agilidad de la ninja que era, comenzó a brincar de aquí a allá hacia una de aquellas montañas, la que sin lugar a dudas era su preferida, su único refugio en aquellos tormentosos días que ahora volvían.

_**Ven a mí dulce amor  
ayúdame a cambiar este destino  
¡sálvame! por favor  
qué tengo el corazón partido en dos.**_

Tan solo una ligera sombra era lo que se veía recorrer aquel camino que cada vez se podía pintar un poco más verde, tan solo una leve ráfaga de viendo, sin ruido, sin nada. Tan solo una escapa más, como en aquellos días, en que las lagrimas eran absorbidas por la fría arena al caer al suelo, desapareciéndolas, censuradas de este mundo. Nadie debía verlas, ese lugar era su secreto, _solo mío_y nadie debía de verlo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya no solo era una pequeña montaña, ya eran más, pero nadie iba allí, no había nada.

La vegetación paso a ser un poco más densa que en las faldas del que fue el primer cerro, llegando a la parte en que el suelo dejaba de ser café claro, color característico de la arena, para pasar a ser un poco más oscura, y pintada por algunas hojas secas que indicaban que no hace mucho había pasado la temporada otoñal.

Pronto dejo de correr, su velocidad iba bajando, hasta solo caminar, ya no hacía falta correr, su lugar sagrado, _mi jardín secreto_ ya estaba cerca.

Entro a una enorme cueva de torrejón, en la entrada había unos anuncios de peligro, esa era una razón para que nadie entrara, no es que muchos llegasen hasta ahí, tan solo unos cuantos, pero de pasada, pero ella sin ni siquiera dudar, entro.

Al salir del otro lado, una tenue luz blanca la cubrió, _la luz de la luna._ Que antes había sido cubierta por aquellas montañas, una luna baja, que se reflejaba en el agua de un pequeño lago, y formaba un extraño arcoíris plateado con el pequeño chorro de una cascada que nacía arriba de una de las montañas. Un manantial. El nacimiento de _mi_oasis personal.

Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no venía hay…

Lo había encontrado 6 meses atrás mientras recolectaba algunas yerbas para su gran colección de venenos y antídotos, y encontró el antídoto al veneno del amor. _Los más letales venenos vienen en hermosas botellas._ Y su veneno venía en una botella de belleza inhumana, algo que era un sueño, perfecto a la vista de cualquiera.

7 meses era los que habían pasado desde que llego a Suna, y hace solo 2 había dejado de venir a este lugar, a expirar sus culpas, su dolor y su sufrimiento, hace dos meses había creído ya no tener que venir, ya no hacía falta, porque ya _había olvidado_.

Pero justo esa noche, tenía la sensación de que debía venir, ni siquiera había podido dormir, como si todo fuese involuntariamente creado para traerla hasta ese lugar.

Respiro profundo, dejando que sus fosas nasales se inundasen con el dulce aroma a tierra mojada producto de la cascada, el siguiente olor en llegarle fue el del pasto, que daba un olor a recién cortado por el roce que había tenido con sus pies.

Otro olor que ella amaba de ese lugar era el del pino, siempre se perdía en su olor, como si fuera un dulce vino al que se había hecho adicta, pero lo siguiente fue algo más grande, uno que no reconoció, o no quiso hacerlo. Un suave olor ambarino, que involuntariamente la hizo inhalar fuertemente cerrando los ojos, llevando una dulce pal a su ser.

_**Dame más, quiero más,  
de esa bendita forma en que me miras.  
sólo tú, sólo yo,  
caricias que me roban la razón.**_

_**xXx xXxXxXxXxXx D.D.A XxXxXxXxXxXx xXx**_

Un enorme cansancio invadió mi cuerpo, uno que podría jurar nunca haber sentido, ni siquiera en los más arduos entrenamientos, mis parparos comenzaron a pesar toneladas, me costaba mantenerme despierto, pero tenía que volver a la aldea, entre más pronto mejor, tenía…

-tkss… -me queje, estuve a punto de caer de un árbol a más de quince metros de altura, algo que muy seguramente no me hubiera matado, pero si un gran problema.

Ese había sido el resultado de correr por tanto tiempo seguido sin descansar nada.

Estaba en una misión bastante simple, pero su complejidad entraba en la lejanía que tenía de la aldea.

Siendo sincero con migo mismo, las ganas de volver a la aldea, no había muchas cosas que me llamaran, al menos no aún.

Pronto todo lo que veía se me hacía cómodo para dormir, pero no pasaba de la medía noche, podía adelantar un poco más y descansar a gusto en una mullida cama, que de repente era lo que más deseaba.

Contando que tenía que sanar algunas heridas sin importancia que me había ocasionado tras enfrentarme a una multitud de ninjas renegados de bajo nivel, pero aun así, siendo casi 30 y bien armados, habían logrado hacerme uno que otro raspón.

Vi una pequeña cueva, ya no aguantaba más el sueño, no iba a pasar nada con quedarme dormido en una cueva, después de todo, he dormido en peores lugares.

_xXx xXxXxXxXxXx D.D.A XxXxXxXxXxXx xXx_

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame.  
Regálame de un poco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor.  
No tengas miedo y solo  
ámame, ahora y siempre  
ámame.**_

Con pasos cansados me dirigí a una abertura de uno de los cerros, no era muy grande, pero lo usaba para guardar mis cosas mientras hacia un poco de entrenamiento o simplemente meditación en el lugar.

La luz plata de la luna no entraba al lugar, pero aun así era un poco visible.

-qu… -estuve a punto de gritar… o al menos quejarme, ¿Qué hacía una persona en mi cueva, de milugar secreto? Solo era mío. Y justo a media cueva donde a veces solía refugiarme de las noches lluviosas de verano.

Tenía varias opciones… 1- echarlo de una patada de mi lugar secreto. 2- tener una seria charla y borrarle el cerebro para que ni siquiera recuerde mi lugar secreto. 3-molerlo a golpes hasta que crea que fue un sueño. 4- el tipo -porque era hombre, el bulto debajo de la pequeña sabana era muy grande para ser mujer- ni siquiera era consciente de mi presencia, probablemente lo pudiera matar solo con un kunai –que por cierto no traía ninguno- y así me evitaría la labor física de los primeros 3 incisos y con mejores resultados.

Pero pronto todas esas opciones me parecieron demasiado infantiles, aunque, el mundo no se perdería de mucho, después de todo, buen ninja, dudo que sea, incluso un gennin sabría el peligro de quedarse dormido como torta en medio desierto.

Tome un kunai [el poder de un escritor u.u] y me fui acercando lentamente al bulto en mediación de la cueva.

-hnnn… -escuche como se quejaba el sujeto, y como la sabana que lo cubría de pies a cabeza se iba removiendo.

_¿Ahora qué hago kami-sama?¿y si es un matón? Vamos… soy Sakura Haruno, ninja ANBU de Konoha, una de las mejores médicos del país, con fuerza inhumana, entrenada por los mejores maestros de todo el mundo shinobi, ¿Cómo me podría vencer?—_me dije palabras de aliento mientras me aferraba más al Kunai, había algo a lo que temía. Y no era precisamente a mi muerte.

El sujeto se sentó al momento en la mitad de su cuerpo se descubría. Sorprendiéndome.

-Sa-Sasuke….- Involuntariamente di dos pasos atrás y caí de sentón en el tercero, no podía creer, me lleve las manos a la boca ocultando mi expresión que estaba segura ni siquiera yo sabía cuál era. Aunque lo más correcto era llevármelo a los ojos.

¿Qué hacia ÉL aquí? ¿Por qué?

-¿Sakura? –hablo él mientras se levantaba completamente, aun estaba medio dormido, más sin embargo el solo hecho de escuchar su voz, de escuchar _MI_ nombre de _SU_ voz me hacía temblar.

Tenía miedo.

A mi mente solo venía un flash de imágenes de una pequeña pelirosa corriendo por el bosque, escondiéndose, huyendo de algo, y así era justamente como yo me sentía.

_Pequeña_, solo una niña. _Impotente_, que no puede hacer nada. _Inservible_, que solo huye. _Cobarde,_ como ya lo había hecho aquel día hace 7 meses.

-Será mejor que te vayas –le dije con una voz firme que ni siquiera hubiera pensado tener en un momento así.

_**el mundo se inventó para los dos  
no tiene la pasión de explicación**_

**-**¿quieres que me baya? –Dijo él con una voz envenenada, con un toque agrio, pero a la vez como si solo estuviera jugando conmigo -¿en serio quieres que haga eso?

_Noooo! No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco puedo tenerte para mí, ¿de qué me sirve que te quedes entonces?—_eso es lo que me hubiera gustado contestar.

-es lo más sano para todos –fue mi respuesta. Me levante del suelo, y me di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme de ese lugar, ahora había perdido su encanto.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el chorro de agua clara caer desde lo más alto, como cambiaba el nivel de luz entre afuera y adentro de la cueva, tan hermoso… tan irreal como si de verdad no existiera. Solo un producto de la imaginación de una chica. De mi imaginación. Pero a la vez tan real, el sentir una pequeña ventisca de aire correr y revolotear mi vestido, mis cabellos, chocando con mis hombros. Tan mágico, _tan contrario a mí._

Un ser completamente hueco, solo un cascaron que se mueve día a día, mostrando una sonrisa que dejo de perítenseme hace mucho, quedando solo una vana copia de la misma.

Mi piel, mi cabello, mis uñas, todo simplemente un conjunto, uno que esta vacio.

Y como si fuera un robot obligue a mis extremidades inferiores a moverse, un paso, otro… tan lento que podría ser tormentoso. Mis brazos caídos a los costados sin moverse, solo cayendo libremente como ni ocupara de alguien que los moviera.

Un crujido de una roca romperse, mis pupilas se ensancharon.

Sorpresa.

_**Junto a ti seducción,  
enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.  
Quédate con mi amor,  
envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.**_

-Sakura _,-_unos fuertes brazos rodeándome-_¿recuerdas esa noche? Porque yo no la he olvidado. Nunca, jamás. Ni aunque alguien me borrara mis recuerdos, no creo ser capaz de olvidarla. Por más que me esfuerce, siempre está presente, en mi pasado, asaltando mi futuro y marcando mi presente._—lo escuche susurrar en mi oído, lenta y tortuosamente esas palabras que yo no había podido decir en persona, pero su voz había cambiado, ahora no había nada de burla, había algo más, melancolía, dolor.

-…-no tenía palabras para decir, mi mente estaba en shock.

-Yo… Yo tampoco la he olvidado… esa noche en que tu trataste de salvarme, y yo no me deje, donde me declaraste tu amor sincero, y yo te rechace con una simple palabra.

-Sas… -trate de decir, pero una dedo se posiciono en mis labios, callándome.

-dejame terminar.. por favor… -me pidió, y solo di en leve asentimiento con mi cabeza, su dedo volvió a bajar, enganchando sus manos alrededor de mí – Sakura… sé que no soy un hombre digno de ti, lo supe cuando regrese, cuando te vi, estabas hermosa, habías cambiado, y me di cuenta rápidamente, ya no eras una niña, eras alguien que imponía respeto ante los demás. Respeto, no miedo. –una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, el se había callado, pero maldije el momento en que la gota de agua salada cayo a su brazo -… no llores por favor… me haces sentir más basura de lo que ya me siento. Las flores hermosas como tú no deben llorar, y menos por un hombre como yo.

_**viviré siempre así,  
enamorado digan lo que digan.  
y seré para ti  
porque tú eres una en un millón**_

Sus palabras en lugar de calmar mis lagrimas, las desataron, entonces me di cuenta que todos mis intentos de nuevo habían sido en vano, aun seguía amando, más que la primera vez que lo vi, más que el día que se fue. Más que cuando regreso y mucho más que el día que yo partí.

Nunca lo había dejado de amar, cada piedra en el camino solo hacía crecer ese sentimiento, el más grande de todos, uno de verdad.

Sentí como si yo fuera solo un vaso de cristal, y poco a poco alguien me estuviera llenando de agua. me estuviera llenando de vida.

Sentí que había dejado de ser solo un cascaron vacio.

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame.  
regálame de un poco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
no tengas miedo.  
Y... solo ámame.  
ahora y siempre  
ámame,**_

**-**Sasuke…

-Tal vez ya sea muy tarde, pero ahora soy yo a quien tiene que pedirte que no me dejes, que te quedes a mi lado, al lado de una persona que te ha hecho sufrir, pero que hace no mucho se dio cuenta que es un completo idiota. El más grande idiota por dejar ir a la mejor mujer que ha pisado la tierra.

-Yo…

_**El mundo se inventó para los dos  
no tiene la pasión de explicación  
Ooooh!  
Ámame**_

_xXx__**xXxXxXxXxXx D.D.A XxXxXxXxXxXx**__xXx_

Nunca había sido una persona que le gustara hablar, siempre fui reservado, nunca mostraba mi sentir a los demás, siempre fui yo, y una máscara gélida.

Pero tampoco nunca había estado tan nervioso. Solo esperado unas palabras, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Mucho menos era de los chicos tiernos y acaramelados que se la pasaban diciendo cosas cursis a las chicas, no era un conquistador. Siempre había preferido un poco de silencio en lugar de los parloteos de los únicos que un día considere lo más cercano a amigos.

Pero ya estaba arto, mi mascara no me había llevado a ningún lado, había perdido a la chica de mis sueños –literalmente-. Había perdido a la única persona que había querido más que a mi propia vida, cada acción, cada palabra solo la había alejado, al principio solo unos pasos, después más a más, hasta llevarla a un punto inalcanzable para mí.

Por un momento, solo por un momento, quería expresar lo que realmente sentía, lo que día a día carcomía mi alma, y pronto se la acabaría llevándome a una fosa onda y oscura, donde no habrá nadie, nadie que me ayude, nadie…

Y ahora, sin saber el porqué, me había encontrado a la mitad de la nada con la única persona que sería capaz de iluminar la oscuridad que yo mismo había creado, mi sol personal.

_xXx__**xXxXxXxXxXx D.D.A XxXxXxXxXxXx**__xXx_

_**Acércate y ámame  
regálame de un poco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
no tengas miedo  
(solo soy yo)  
Y solo ámame.  
Ahora y siempre.  
Ámame.**_

-Yo… -estaba por contestar, aquello que mi corazón se había guardado, las palabras más hermosas que hay.

Su pulgar y su índice estaban tomando mi barbilla, levantándola para que nuestros rostros quedaran de frente, entonces vi de cerca sus ojos, no habían cambiado en nada.

Aun eran capaces de hacerme perder en un infinito, como dos agujeros negros que absorben todo lo que ven, dos hermosas ónix, que contrarrestaban con su nívea piel tan blanca y con su propio brillo que incluso la luna le podría tener envidia.

Cerré mis puños apretando la tela de su playera, aferrándome completamente a él, como si solo fuera un sueño, uno en el que pronto despertare y nada de esto estará, cerré los ojos y junte mis labios con los de él.

_**El mundo se inventó para los dos  
no tiene la pasión de explicación**_

De dos cosas estaba segura, la primera era que amaba como una loca desquiciada al hombre que tenia frente a mí, y la segunda que esto no era un sueño, sus cálidos labios no podían ser un sueño, tampoco todas las sensaciones que causaba en mí, las ganas de permaneces así por todo lo que queda de mi vida.

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha era el único que de pequeña me había hecho sentir maripositas en el estomago, y que ahora enciende la vela de mi alma, ese algo en mí que hace que quiera ir al otro lado del mundo si él está allá. Me da las fuerzas para decir…

-Te Amo Sasuke…

-y yo a ti, Sakura.

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame  
regálame de un poco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
no tengas miedo.  
y solo...uh... ámame.**_

_xXx__**xXxXxXxXxXx D.D.A XxXxXxXxXxXx**__xXx_

_-Un sueño no es solo una fantasía, todo comienza con un sueño, no temas despertar, porque la realidad y la fantasía son dos lugares diferentes, pero demasiado parecidos, está en ti hacer tus sueños realidad al despertar._

_Nunca dejes de soñar, porque nunca sabes que pueda pasar._

_**.-. FIN .-.**_

_**Autor: MaGy-Souh**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto**_ _**pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Las canciones pertenecen al álbum Dejarte de Amar de Camila, y esta ultima Amame de Alexandre Pires**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Lamento la demora de este ultimo cap! Pero he andado algo ocupada!_

_Y ufsss… algunos problemitas pero nada de relevancia!_

_Y waa! Raro el cap! Pero bueno…_

_Y waaa.,… juro que ya tenia este cap. Lo intente subir, pero fanfiction no me dejaba!_

_Además tengo derecho a guardar silencio, y hare uso de ese derecho u.u_

_**¿RR?**_


End file.
